eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 124 Thrashing of Eras Chapter One
The crew welcomes Prince Adal on board and brings him to Arcanix, filling him in on everything that's been happening in the world on the way. Beric has a conversation with Erebus that goes much like most of his conversations with Erebus; not much new information is gained, Beric gets frustrated, Erebus gets frustrated, and Beric leaves angry. Adal is recovering from being stuck in a cave for months, but is intent on finding out whoever wronged him and doing something about it. After he's done with that, he promises to help them if he can. Beric and Dex have a rare moment of sharing information as soon as they get it, and while they're not entirely sure what to do, they figure finding the last pact holder—the green dragon—is their best course of action. Synopsis Beric is taking no chances and makes sure Adal is actually Adal by looking at him with Truesight. Once certain, Rikard takes the prince below deck and sets him up in a room. Dex goes down once everyone is settled and introduces himself, using his Lyle moniker. He tells Adal a half-truth; they were sent by some people who know the whereabouts of dragons, but they were in disguises when they conversed. He tells Adal some of the current affairs in Khorvaire, and Adal suggests there's a connection between a dragon impersonating himself and an impostor Boranel. He asks to be taken to Arcanix. The Conflagration Above deck, Beric has a talk with Erebus. The conversation between the warlock and his sword goes about the same as the ones in the past—information is dragged out of Erebus, Beric is frustrated, and it ends poorly. What he gathers is that Erebus needs the the last of the pacts to solve the riddle of how to save the world, but the sword is sure that they'll need the Destiny Arms to do it, that no one is lying to him intentionally, and that the Raven is on the move to finish it herself. He presents two options to Beric for when the pact is complete: either destroy the Quori entirely, or freeze their reset cycle so that the next iteration is their last. The Qabalrin tried doing one of these, but couldn't get to Dal Quor after the giants cut them off. Erebus suggests allying with the last pact holder, the green dragon. The Raven has located him and is building her army to go after him. Once she's done with him, Beric will be the last one left on her list, and she'll stop at nothing to complete the pact. Beric walks away. Another war It occurs to Dex that Adal might be planning some type of retribution, and he goes to talk the prince out of it. There's a war bigger than any nation brewing, and they need to be relying on each other to save Eberron, not fight amongst each other. Adal plans on finding out who did this to him and doing something about it, but once he's got everything sorted out, he'll do what he can to help them. In his workshop, Booyah fiddles with his armor to see if he can get any protection from it, but no luck. Arcanix Before they arrive at Arcanix, Dex fits Adal with some of their clothes to make him more presentable. When they arrive a man tries shooing them off, but once he sees Adal, they're welcomed. For helping him escape the dragon, Adal gives them a parchment with instructions that whenever they dock in Aundair their fee will be waived and basics supplies paid for. Borrowed Time leaves once again to pick up their remaining crew. Dex sees Beric is an especially bad mood and, having learned from past experiences, talks to him about it. Beric unloads everything Erebus told him, quite hopeless about their situation. He thinks their next move should be to find the dragon—but not to kill him. Locations * The Eldeen Reaches * Arcanix, Aundair Spells None. Quotes 0:54:51 01:07:18 Category:Episodes Category:Aundair Category:The Eldeen Reaches